The present invention relates to a short-circuit and ground fault detecting apparatus for automotive electromagnetic clutches which can detect various faults including ground and short-circuit faults and change a clutch current command signal according to the output terminal voltages of the clutch, thereby protecting output transistors against ground and short-circuit faults.